Seto's Christmas Carol
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: It’s the typical Christmas Carol story, with Seto as Scrooge, Yami, Marik, and Bakura playing the spirits of Christmas. With this group something is going to go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Seto Kaiba's Christmas Carol.  
Author: MrpointyhornsRating: T  
Pairing(s): S/J, hintings of YB/YY, and onesided T/YY  
Beta: None  
Warings: Yaoi, Slight Fluff, mentions of child abuseSpoilers: noneSummary: It's the typical Christmas Carol story, with Seto as Scrooge, Yami, Marik, and Bakura playing the spirits of Christmas. Only Seto's not exactly a scrooge, his past holds little happiness, and his future holds no sign of despair and Joey is 'handcuffed' to Seto. Still can Seto learn something from this holiday classic?

* * *

It was Christmas Eve day. All was well in the world. The birds were even chirping. There was still no snow on the ground but snow was in the forecast for tomorrow.

Because Christmas is to be spent with ones family, the gang of duelists (and cheerleaders) decided that this day, Christmas eve day, was the day for friends, well and lovers.

There seemed like no better place to celebrate the season than at Domino's Kaiba Land. Rides, games, food and gift were all shared and enjoyed.

"Okay everyone put the Secret Santa presents on the table," Tea instructed. Everyone placed the presents on one of the park's table. "And now find the gift that is being given to you," Again everyone followed suit.

"Hey, there isn't a present for me," Yami pouted.

"It's okay. I got you a present anyway," Tea said. She handed the spirit a wrapped box.

"Uh, thank you, Tea," Yami said with a blush.

"Hey!" Bakura snapped, "Pharaoh is mine! You cannot take him."

Ryou giggled, "It's okay to give a gift to someone who you weren't assigned to Bakura."

"It is not!" Bakura flailed, "Now whoever she was supposed to give a gift to is going to feel cheated; like Tea is not really his friend and that she really only cares about being Yami's friend."

"That's true, but..."

"And now Yami is feeling bad, because he did not get her something," Bakura continued.

"I don't feel that bad..."

"And what if he likes her present more than mine! That's not fair I worked hard to get a really good present." Bakura finished in a huff.

"Bakura a rock isn't a good present." Marik said. He had already opened his present. He was currently looking over a dirty magazine. Duke had given him that and an assortment of other little things.

"I didn't give him a rock! It's a very important piece of jewelry that once belonged to him." Bakura explained. "It drained me of a week's worth of shadow magic to dig it up."

Yami placed the given bracelet over his wrist. He turned in around in awe. "Bakura this was very thoughtful, and very beautiful. And because this is Secret Santa day, I will open Tea's gift tomorrow."

Bakura beamed. Finally he opened his present, "Hmm did you get me this Blondie?" He waved the plushy in the air.

Joey looked a little sheepish. "You did turn us into dolls before. I thought I'd help you start a new collection," Joey explained.

Bakura narrowed his eyes, "I don't like dolls!" He flushed when the group of peers began to giggle. "That's it!" Bakura growled, "You torture me! You will pay!" He aimed his dark magic at Tea and Joey, but Marik giggling changed it.

A moment later Joey crashed into the owner of Kaiba Land, "Ugh watch where you're walking," Seto growled, "I have work to do."

"But it's Christmas Eve!" Joey exclaimed. Even though Seto had shoved him, only the fact that he was working on the holiday seemed to bother Joey.

The shove lasted only a moment before the boys were pulled back together. They were just like two opposite sides of a magnet.

Seto shoved again, but again it did not work. "Not everyone can enjoy the day. Some people have to work so others can enjoy it. Joey what is wrong with you!" Seto snapped. He had just tried to push Joey away for the fifth time.

"It's not me!" Joey flared. Seto was also moving before they would crash into each other. The CEO had to admit it was not Joey. "Bakura did it."

"Well undo it!" Seto ordered the spirit.

"Oh no! I cannot," Bakura said, "Marik messed it up. I was just continuing my collection; he is the one that did that. I don't even know what _that _is.

"Don't look at me. It was a general messing up spell. I didn't do _that_ knowingly," Marik said.

"But, _that_ I wish I did." Marik pointed to Tea and Ryou, the two teenagers seemed to have the same problem and Joey and Seto. They however were not shoving each other. They were just testing the limits of the magic they were under. They found that they could not move to a distance that they couldn't possibly touch each other. They did not have to touch, however if they moved out of the range of being able to they were forcefully tugged together. They could even stand stretching out their arms and if the ends of their fingernails touched, but no further could they move.

"Marik!" Bakura growled. "Come on Ryou. We are leaving. I have to figure out how to fix this."

Bakura dragged Ryou and Tea away from the park. The remaining group member soon left the park, as well. Seto still had to work. Poor Joey was dragged along to the tallest sky scrapper in the city. Joey only prayed that Bakura would not forget to find release him from the spell when he finished with Ryou.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Seto Kaiba's Christmas Carol.

Author: Mrpointyhorns  
Rating: T  
Pairing(s): S/J, hintings of YB/YY, and onesided T/YY  
Beta: None

Warings: Yaoi, Slight Fluff, mentions of child abuse

Spoilers: none

Summary: It's the typical Christmas Carol story, with Seto as Scrooge, Yami, Marik, and Bakura playing the spirits of Christmas. Only Seto's not exactly a scrooge, his past holds little happiness, and his future holds no sign of despair and Joey is 'handcuffed' to Seto. Still can Seto learn something from this holiday classic?

Chapter 2

Even though it was the day before Christmas Seto had to work. He had given the majority of his employees the day off. Seto could not enjoy that luxury however because he had to keep his business running. He had felt bad when Mokuba had yelled at him when he heard of Seto's plans for the day, but he knew that if he wanted to spend Christmas with Mokuba than he had finish up his work today.

Seto's plans had changed slightly after he had dropped Mokuba off at Kaiba Land so that the young boy could spend his holiday with his friends. While he was leaving the park a little dark spell had hit him. Now he was connected loosely with Joey.

Instead of being a pain like Seto had thought Joey was sitting quietly in front of Seto's desk waiting for Bakura to show up with the counter spell. Joey had initially complained about spending his day in a stuffy office, but after about twenty minutes he realized that complaining would get him no where.

Joey had remained quiet for over four hours now. He asked a few curious questions, before finally asking Seto for a pad of paper and a pencil. Joey lazily drew pictures of his favorite Monster cards. While he surprised Seto with his patients Joey had been surprised by the fact that Seto had promised to finish quickly.

He was also surprised to find that the few people working in the office were there because they chose to work holiday hours instead of going home with their family. Joey didn't realize that Seto could really be a good boss. After everything with the board of Seto's company Joey was certain that Seto was just a money grabbing scrooge. Joey knew that if he was working he would want Seto to be his boss. Still Joey was getting tired of drawing and he wanted something to do, or someone to talk to.

Seto was the only person around so he began to talk to him. Joey wasn't saying anything that had any importance and it was distracting Seto from his work, this annoyed the young billionaire. "Shut it!" Seto snarled. "I'm trying to get this work done so I can spend some time with my brother tomorrow! If you keep distracting me then I will have to come in on Christmas too." Seto explained. Although he didn't sound it or look it Joey could tell he was hurt at the thought of working on the joyous day. Seto saw Joey sympathize with him and he reached over to tug his pen out of Joey's hand.

"But Seto, I'm bored," Joey whined. "I have family too you know. And I can't be with them either because I'm stuck here with you. And even though my Dad probably hasn't even gotten out of bed yet, I'd still prefer it to this."

Seto sighed, "I understand that it's boring. I'm sorry." Seto said. He was talking to Joey like he wasn't working furiously on some drafts, and yet Joey could see him working. "Are you really comparing me with your lazy father?"

"He's not lazy!" Joey defended. Although it was true Joey's Dad was lazy and a drunk, among other things. Even if he was neglectful, and sometime verbally abusive he had never physically touched Joey.

Seto lofted a brow at the way Joey had to shout that defense. Joey sighed and lowered his voice, "He just doesn't care."

"I see," Seto said. He said this without looking but Joey sort of liked the way he responded. Seto didn't judge or tease him, he just understood. "I have to be here a couple more hours Joey, if I give you some work to do will that entertain you a bit?"

"Sure I'll help you Seto. As long as I don't have to walk too far," Joey was surprised that Seto even wanted him to help but he was glad for something to do.

Seto laugh, "No, I think we'll bruise if we run into each other one more time. It's not really hard. Will you just stuff these envelopes? Just make sure to fold the letters in thirds and the address is showing when it's in the envelope and then put stamps on them. My assistant is off today, it would be helpful to him, and I'll pay you for your time."

Joey nodded to the instructions but stopped from starting on the stack of letters and envelopes on his side of the desk. He felt his jaw drop a little, "Seto you don't have to pay me. I'm stuck here what else do I have to do?"

"I have to pay you. I ruin a business and I pay the people that work for me. It would be wrong of me not to." Seto explained.

Even though Joey was fine not being paid he didn't mind the extra cash he would have for working with Seto. If he worked for the few hours they had left in the office he could make enough to pay for all of his lunches at school. So he didn't argue again and he got to work.

The only thing that interrupted them was when an employee that was working popped his or her head in to wish Seto a Happy Holiday. Or the time Seto had to go to the copy room and Joey had to follow. Seto had to get Joey three new stacks of letters for Joey to stuff, but those things were all necessary. Especially, the employees, the few that remained always had a basket of goodies to give Seto for the holiday and Seto had a bonus for them. Even lowest man in the company received a bonus, everyone was very grateful. Joey was mostly grateful for the sweets.

Joey sealed the remaining envelope with a wet sponge and put it on top of the pile of letters. Seto had stopped typing a little while ago and was getting his briefcase ready. It was dark outside of the sky scrapper and the clock read eleven thirty. "Wow it's late." Joey yawned.

"I know. We're leaving. If we're any later I wouldn't be home before midnight. I want to spend the entire Christmas with Mokuba not just a few hours." Seto explained. He opened the top draw of his desk and pulled out a lock box. After unlocking it Seto counted out five hundred dollars. He relocked it and put it away before counting the money and handing it across the desk to Joey.

"Seto this is way too much!" Joey gasped.

"No it's not. I pay my assistant more, much more, and you had to be here on Christmas Eve. Just take it Joey." Seto stood and grabbed his coat. "Besides, I don't want you complaining when you realize that you have to come home with me."

"I already knew that. And this is too much. But it's your money." Joey folded it and placed it in his wallet. He put on his own coat before softly thanking the president and owner of Kaiba Corp. Neither said a word on the way home.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Seto Kaiba's Christmas Carol.

Author: Mrpointyhorns  
Rating: T  
Pairing(s): S/J, hintings of YB/YY, and onesided T/YY  
Beta: None

Warings: Yaoi, Slight Fluff, mentions of child abuse

Spoilers: none

Summary: It's the typical Christmas Carol story, with Seto as Scrooge, Yami, Marik, and Bakura playing the spirits of Christmas. Only Seto's not exactly a scrooge, his past holds little happiness, and his future holds no sign of despair and Joey is 'handcuffed' to Seto. Still can Seto learn something from this holiday classic?

Chapter 3

After a long night at work, despite it being the eve before Christmas Seto shuffled in his home with Joey still 'chained' to him. Joey had stopped complaining long ago but being stuck with each other wasn't the most pleasant thing to have happen over the holidays.

Following Seto's example, Joey shrugged out of his coat and toed off his shoes. Seto steered them from the hall and into the living room. Seto stopped dead in the doorway. The light from the hallway fell on the left half of Pegasus. Pegasus wore long flowing robes and he looked as though he was up to something naughty.

"Pegasus? What the hell are you doing here?" Joey slurred in his New York style accent.

"Well first I took a bubble bath!" Pegasus ensured. He was still a little loony after that last battle in the shadow realm. He giggled lightly, "And then I peeked at all of your presents. Finally, I made a turkey sandwich."

Seto's eyes widened in horror and he began to rant"You've been wandering around my house in the middle of the night. What is wrong with you!? Where is my brother? You better not have done anything."

"Uh-uh," Pegasus wagged his finger at Seto. "That is why I'm really here. You Seto have become a scrooge, you care about only about money, and if you are not careful you will be cursed just like I have. I have to work this temp job every year and I wasn't nearly as greedy as you. Yes, you're chains are going to be much heavier than mine." Pegasus delivered his cryptic message. It was what he had been assigned to do.

"I will never end up like you," Seto reassured the slightly crazy man. "You're crazy. I'm calling to have you removed from the property."

Seto turned away from Pegasus to call his security staff on the house's phone. On the second ring Seto turned back. He wanted to keep his eye on Pegasus. The former Priest slammed the phone into the receiver. "He's gone! Joey did you see him leave?"

"No, but I don't think he just up and disappeared." Joey slurred. He had turned to watch Seto call the security. He felt kind of bad for Seto. He was delivered some strange, cryptic message from some creep in the middle of the night; Joey wouldn't wish that on anyone.

Seto rubbed his hands over his face and massaged his sore neck. He sighed softly and let his shoulders slump heavily forward. "I need to check on Mokuba. Who knows what that creep did before he arrived?"

For a moment Joey thought that Seto was just thinking out loud but it was really Joey's cue to get moving. Joey released this when he was slammed into Seto's back. After a soft apology Joey followed behind Seto. He admired the teenage billionaire's home.

It was a big house, but not comparable to some of the homes he saw on television. Joey knew that Seto earned more than the celebrates on television. Joey could not understand why Seto didn't live in a mansion. His home was still a nice sized house though, it was very clean and it had lots of pictures of Seto and Mokuba.

In the back of the house upstairs were the two boy's rooms. Mokuba's room was to the East of Seto's but they laid side-by-side each other.

Joey had to follow Seto into Mokuba's room. The young boy slept soundly in his bed so Seto turned on no lights and Joey stood back almost becoming invisible in the dark. For that brief time he felt like a fly on the wall, observing a private family event that was never to be seen by other people, or talked about in front of another. It was almost like Joey wasn't even there.

This made Seto relax enough to be the big caring brother. Seto didn't like for other people to know or even see this side of him. It was a special side that was exclusively for Mokuba that shouldn't be shared.

Seto pulled the bedding out from under his sleeping brother and pulled the covers around him tucking him into bed. He then brushed Mokuba's hair from his forehead and was glad to see that Pegasus had not bothered him.

"Seto?" Mokuba twitched slightly. He pulled out of sleep just enough to see that Seto was home. He wouldn't remember waking up like this in the morning but at least he was reassured in his half-awake-self that Seto was okay.

"Hush," Seto pressed a kiss to Mokuba's forehead. He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Go back to sleep. I just came to check on you."

"Is it Christmas yet," Mokuba murmured. He felt his eyes dropping shut. It wasn't easy to keep them open with Seto petting him the way he was.

"Not yet," Seto softly said, "About thirty minutes longer." He kissed Mokuba again. "Just to warn you, Joey's here tonight. Bakura did something stupid, again and Joey can't leave my side."

Mokuba smiled a little and nodded. He understood completely what Seto was talking about even if he was a little old to believe in magic. "I don't think that's very stupid at all. I think that is a very sweet thing for him to do."

Seto laughed lightly. "Is that what you think? Well I'm glad to know your opinion. Now go back to sleep. I know you want to get up before dawn to open your presents."

This caused Mokuba to nod enthusiastically. Seto smiled as Mokuba burrowed into his mattress and went back to sleep like he had never been woken. Seto padded out of the room and closed the door softly behind himself and Joey.

The two remained quiet until the door to Seto's room was closed. Joey raised an eyebrow turning to Seto. "What did he mean?"

"Hmm, oh Mokuba thinks that we would make a good couple. I don't know where he got the idea since the only time we speak to each other is to fight," Seto began to change into his pajamas and he gave Joey some pajama bottoms as well.

Joey blushed at the thought, not because Mokuba thought they would be a good couple. It was because they almost always did fight. "It must be because I try to be pretty nice to him. Sometimes little kids just set two people they like up together without really thinking about it."

Seto shrugged heading into the bathroom, Joey followed behind him. "Well, I did really think about it and it never seemed that bad."

Joey snapped his head in Seto's direction. He was very surprised that Seto had said that. He wanted to see Seto's facial expression except that he was currently leaning his head into the sink to spit out his tooth paste. Joey had turned away blushing brightly before Seto was finished.

The words plagued Joey as he crawled into Seto's bed. He had never thought about a relationship with anyone, let alone Seto, but obviously Seto didn't think it was that bad of a thought. Joey however couldn't wrap his mind around it. So he couldn't decide if it was good or bad. Joey drifted to sleep.

He felt a small shiver of hope.

A hope for good.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Seto Kaiba's Christmas Carol.

Author: Mrpointyhorns  
Rating: T  
Pairing(s): S/J, hintings of YB/YY, and onesided T/YY  
Beta: None

Warings: Yaoi, Slight Fluff, mentions of child abuse

Spoilers: none

Summary: It's the typical Christmas Carol story, with Seto as Scrooge, Yami, Marik, and Bakura playing the spirits of Christmas. Only Seto's not exactly a scrooge, his past holds little happiness, and his future holds no sign of despair and Joey is 'handcuffed' to Seto. Still can Seto learn something from this holiday classic?

Chapter 4

Seto and Joey both fell asleep relatively quickly. Although they didn't usually share a bed with another person they weren't going to cry about it or freak out. It was Christmas Eve and neither boy wanted to sleep through Christmas morning.

While they slept the far window blew gently open. A human-like shadow crept across the wall towards the direction of the bed. Any hopes the boys had of a good night sleep was dashed as the lights came on.

"Whose there?" Joey sat up in bed. Seto stretched lazily and rolled over pulling the covers over his head. "Yami?"

The tri-haired Egyptian looked surprised. "Joey, wait am I in the right place?" Yami turned around in place trying to figure out where he was.

"Where are you supposed to be?" Joey asked. He stood from the bed and cross the room to Yami's side.

He forgot momentarily that Seto was attached to him. The spell flung Seto out of the bed, to the floor and into Joey's ankles knocking the blond off his feet. He landed in Seto's lap. "Joey?" Seto blinked sleepily.

"Oops I'm sorry, Seto," Joey blushed softly. The two boys helped each other off the floor. Then Joey went back to what he was doing, "Where are you supposed to be?"

"I'm supposed to be visiting some scrooge. You know for Christmas. I have to show them how Christmas used to be to stir up warm feelings in their gut," Yami explained. "It's the curse of being a spirit."

"Oh...well I'm not sure I can help you," Joey said. He didn't know anyone that needed to be visited by a dead guy.

Yami nodded lightly, "I know. I guess I got the wrong address. You weren't visited by anyone that sprouted something about a cursed future."

"Nope, I don't think so," Joey answered.

"Wait, Joey, remember Pegasus was here earlier. He told me that I was going to end up like him," Seto reminded.

Yami's eyes widened, "Wow that is a curse. Did he mention that you would be visited by three spirits?"

"No," Seto shook his head.

"But Seto was going calling his security. Pegasus left really fast," Joey explained, "Maybe he didn't get a chance to warn us."

Yami frowned lightly, "Possibly. Hold on let me call Bakura," he pulled out his phone and pressed speed dial one. He waited for a few moments before Bakura answered. "Bakura, its Yami. You wouldn't believe it, Tea got me a rock. No a real rock. It had these eyes and nose painted on it. Yugi said it was a pet rock." Yami laughed lightly.

Joey and Seto exchanged a look as they listen to Yami gab with Bakura. It was past midnight and neither boy cared to listen to Yami flirt with Bakura. "Yami," Seto hissed, "Ask him."

Yami glared bitterly. He put his hand over the receiver, "I'm on the phone," he hissed. He then returned to his phone conversation. "No, that was just Seto. Kaiba. Oh I think I got the wrong house for this Christmas Spirit gig. Do you remember who we're visiting? Uh-huh, right. Okay I'll tell them. I'll talk to you soon. Thank you again for the gift."

"What did he say?" Joey asked when Yami put his phone away.

"Well, he said that he's almost unstuck Ryou and Tea," Yami explained. "And I am supposed to be here. Seto apparently is in the need of some Christmas Spirit."

"That's ridiculous. I'm just as excited for Christmas as the next guy," Seto defended himself.

"Didn't you work on Christmas Eve?" Yami asked.

"I had to! I wanted to spend Christmas Day with Mokuba," Seto explained.

Yami shook his head in shame. "Excuses."

Seto narrowed his eyes, "Get out of my house, Yami."

"You see! You just threatened to throw me out in the snow," Yami flared. "It is okay Seto. We are here to help you find your Christmas Spirit."

"I don't need a Christmas Spirit. I need to get to some sleep. I don't want Mokuba to open all of his presents alone," Seto said. He sounded very annoyed.

"Well, I never asked for your permission," Yami raised his hand. All he had to do was snap his finger and they would be visiting Seto's Christmases past. He paused and looked at Joey, "You're stuck to him aren't you?"

Joey nodded, "I still am."

"Gee this is weird," Yami said. "Oh well," he shrugged his shoulders and snapped his fingers. A moment later there was no one left in the room. The three teens had traveled back in time to Seto's past. Only Seto could have know what they were going to see.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Seto Kaiba's Christmas Carol.  
Author: Mrpointyhorns Rating: T  
Pairing(s): S/J, hintings of YB/YY, and onesided T/YY  
Beta: None  
Warings: Yaoi, Slight Fluff, mentions of child abuse  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: It's the typical Christmas Carol story, with Seto as Scrooge, Yami, Marik, and Bakura playing the spirits of Christmas. Only Seto's not exactly a scrooge, his past holds little happiness, and his future holds no sign of despair and Joey is 'handcuffed' to Seto. Still can Seto learn something from this holiday classic?

Chapter 5

* * *

Where Joey, Seto and Yami once stood nothing remained. Instead the three males stood in a meek room. A small ever-green tree with lights strung over it shone in one corner. A few brightly wrapped gifts lay beneath. Besides this one raggedy old couch faced the beautiful tree. The couch was framed by mismatched arm tables. 

"Here we are," Yami explained.

"Where are we?" Joey had never seen the place before in his life.

"I don't want to be here," Seto said. He looked heatedly towards Yami. "Take me home."

"Where is here?" Joey repeated. This time the question was towards Seto. The CEO seemed to know the place.

"This is Seto's past. Here we will remind Seto how Christmas once used to be." Yami explained, "We are not seen or heard by anyone here."

"Yami take me home! I can't stand to be reminded of this," Seto demanded.

"Seto are you okay?" Joey asked.

Yami reassured Joey. He gently touched his shoulder and then he spoke, "Many who have become cold of heart wish not to remember. See I am supposed to be here."

"No, Yami. You have no idea where we are." Seto said. He was interrupted by the scene unfolding however. The three boys stood back to watch.

**_A light turned on from the hall. It was morning, but still so early that a light was needed. Following the light a young brown haired boy tugged a woman and her tiny baby into the room. "Hurry Mama!"_**

**"_I'm coming, Seto," the young mother adjusted the baby in her arms._**

"Is that you Seto?" Joey asked from their side of the room. Seto nodded, "And the baby?"

"Mokuba," Seto confirmed.

"So that's your mother," Joey pointed to the young woman.

The younger version of Seto had just brought his mother to the couch. Seto's mother placed the year old Mokuba on the ground.

"Yes that's my mother," Seto couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Hush," Yami warned. The two teenagers grew quiet.

**"_Mama, I got you a present," the young Seto, tugged the wrapped package from under the tree. "Dad helped me with it."_**

**_She took the offered package, "Thank you, Seto."_**

**_Seto waited wide-eyed. He was hoping that his mother really liked it. _**

**_She took time to be careful as she opened her gift. She kept the paper from tearing or getting any holes. _**

**_When she finally pulled the paper away a beautiful soft blue scarf was revealed. The color matched her sons' dark tinted eyes. The material was soft like her baby's skin._**

**"_Seto you picked this out?" She asked. He answered with a nod. She tugged the scarf around her neck wrapping it around her throat. "I love it, Baby. It's beautiful. I feel like a movie star."_**

**_Seto smiled so brightly that the lights seemed to flicker. He hugged his mother. She kissed his brow._**

**"_Ma!"_ _Mokuba's baby voice tickled the air. He was just one and this was his first true Christmas. The carefully unwrapped-paper was his new toy._**

**"_Mokuba," Seto's mom laughed. She stole the paper from her youngest baby. "Seto get Mokuba his present."_**

**"_Okay," Seto liked Mokuba. Seto liked to help his mom with the baby. He felt like his mother really needed his help. Seto brought Mokuba his present. The older brother helped the younger open his toy car. _**

**_Mokuba tasted the car licking its tires and the front bumper. "No, Mokuba." Seto tugged the car from Mokuba. "Like this." He put the car on the floor and rolled it back and forth over the carpet. Then he returned the present to his brother._**

**_Mokuba took the toy car and hit the floor with it a couple of times. Seto sighed loudly, "Mom, he can't do it." Seto turned to his mother._**

**_The young mother smiled. Then without warning she leaned forward and toppled off the couch. Except for the sound of her hitting the floor she was silent._**

**"_Mama?"_ _Seto stood. The little boy rushed to her side. "Mama! Mama! Wake up, Mama!" Seto shook her. She didn't respond at all. _**

**"_Dad!"_ _Seto ran out of the living room._**

"Seto?" Joey felt really strange. He felt bad but he didn't want to look like he was pitying Seto. Yet he thought if he showed Seto no compassion he would be too apathetic. Seto said nothing. The Christmas scene continued.

**_In only his boxers and a night shirt a young man rushed into the living room. He dropped to his knees in front of Seto's mother. Carefully, he rolled her over and searched for a pulse. She showed no signs of breathing._**

**_The young Seto had followed the man into the room. He was standing behind him. He watched. "Daddy?"_**

**_The man turned and grabbed Seto by his shoulders. "What happened, Seto?"_**

**"_I-don't know. She fell," Seto explained all he knew. _**

**_The father's grip tightened. "What happened to her!" He shook Seto roughly. He also raised his voice, "Tell me what happened!"_**

_**The young Seto started to cry. He felt intimated. He couldn't answer his father any better than before. "Daddy," was whimpered. Seto's father pushed him away and rushed out of the room.** _

The scene faded until it was no longer. The only thing that remained was three teens.

"Wow that umm...isn't what I was expecting." Yami coughed.

Seto glared, "I told you."

"Well, how was I supposed to know? I just bring people to their Christmases past. I didn't know it would be a sad past!" Yami felt just a tad defensive.

Joey sniffled. He dragged the back of his hand over his eyes. Seto frowned at Joey's show of raw emotion. Seto had long since stopped crying over his mother. He still loved her but he refused to cry over someone who had done so much to make him happy.

"I'm sorry, Seto," Joey whimpered. He had to wipe his eyes again.

"Its okay, Mutt," Seto reached over to rub Joey's shoulder. "Please don't cry. Yami, can we go home now?"

Yami batted an eye, "Home? Oh! Well no," Yami attempted to look innocent. "See we kinda have to watch all these past Christmases. If we just stopped after one you would never learn anything. So really it's out of my control. You understand?"

Seto narrowed his eyes, "Sure I understand. But I don't think my fist does."

Yami's face fell flat. Seto clenched his fist. He took a step forward. Joey jerked forward and slammed into Seto. Both males toppled to the floor. Seto groaned. Joey apologized. Yami snapped his fingers.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Seto Kaiba's Christmas Carol.  
Author: MrpointyhornsRating: T  
Pairing(s): S/J, hintings of YB/YY, and onesided T/YY  
Beta: None  
Warings: Yaoi, Slight Fluff, mentions of child abuse  
Chapter Warnings: Child abuse/molesting  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: It's the typical Christmas Carol story, with Seto as Scrooge, Yami, Marik, and Bakura playing the spirits of Christmas. Only Seto's not exactly a scrooge, his past holds little happiness, and his future holds no sign of despair and Joey is 'handcuffed' to Seto. Still can Seto learn something from this holiday classic?

A/N: This chapter makes reference too but is not explicited to child abuse, and molesting. It is not supposed to be funny.

Chapter 6

* * *

The second time Yami snapped his fingers he wasn't practicing Lil' John's dance moves. He was letting the next Christmas scene unfold.

Instead of a meek family home this time the scene opened to a large mansion. Once again they were in a room with a tree. Only this tree was twice as tall and three times as bright. The presents underneath the tree spread out and nearly filled the room. It was every little child's dream.

"No, no, Yami we must leave," Seto growled.

"I said I can't do anything about it," Yami shrugged lightly.

Seto shuddered. He looked away. He did not want to relive this day. As much as he wanted to, Seto could not look away as the scene began to unfold. Still he did not meet Yami or Joey's eyes. He was ashamed.

This time the scene started with giggling. They were sweet sounding little boy giggles. "Mokuba," Seto looked towards the entrance of the room.

_On cue a black-haired bundle-of-joy dashed into the room. He was followed by his older brother. The young Seto was twice as tall and twice as old as the last version. He stood this time with pride and knowledge. He had won this life for his brother and for him._

"_Look at all the presents, Seto!" Mokuba cried. He jumped about in place._

"_I can see," Seto sat on the hard sofa. The sofa gave to him nothing. It almost hurt to sit on. Seto liked it. It kept him alert._

"_Seto, aren't you happy?" Mokuba picked up a professionally wrapped gift. He joined his brother on the couch. He snuggled against him as he unwrapped his soccer ball._

"_I'm happy," Seto said. He did not smile. Mokuba did not notice. He dove into his other gifts. He was not greedy and he wasn't spoiled but toys were toys and he was just a little boy. In fact, Mokuba even set about opening all of Seto's presents._

"_Seto, Seto look!_ _It's a red-eyed black dragon," Mokuba handed the card to Seto. He took the offered card. It shone brightly and smelt new._

"That's mine!" Joey Claimed.

Yami raised a brow at Seto, "I didn't know you had such a card."

"I don't. Not anymore. I don't like that card," Seto again did not meet either teen or spirits gaze.

_Gozaburo_ _Kaiba entered the room before Joey or Yami could reply to Seto. _

"_Kaiba-san," Mokubba gave the big man's leg a hug, "Thank you. Thank you!"_

_Gokaburo_ _touched Mokuba's head. He gently shoved Mokuba from his leg, "Mokuba, bring your bicycle to the front yard."_

"_You mean I can ride it!? In my pajamas!"_

"_Of course you can," Gozaburo answered. Mokuba cheered. He took his bicycle with him as he rushed out of the room._

"_Seto aren't you happy?" Gozaburo joined the young Seto on the couch._

"_Of course, I am happy. Thank you, Kaiba-san," Seto kept his eyes on his new battle card. _

_Gozaburo_ _took his answer as genuine fact. He did not care that Seto did not smile. He did not care that Seto did not meet his eyes. He did not care about Seto._

"_And it's okay that you did not get me a gift," Gozaburo leaned closer to the young Seto. He had to press his hand to Seto's thigh in order to fully support his leaning-self._

"_I know," Seto stiffened. He could feel breath tickling his throat. Seto stilldid not look up. "Do you want your special gift?"_

"_I expect it," Gozaburo turned Seto's face towards him. He shoved his lips against Seto's. _

_Joey's gasp was echoed. Mokuba had returned to the doorway. He had forgotten his bicycle helmet._

"Oh Ra!" Seto, the present version, not the version that was being stripped and molest on the couch, exclaimed. "I didn't know Mokuba was there. Mokuba was not suppoed to know. I thought I was protecting him."

"Seto," Joey felt even worse than before. This young boy was being raped in front of him. Joey could do nothing to stop it. The worst part of all was that the little boy was the teenager standing beside him.

"It's okay, Joey," Seto reassured, "Except for Mokuba."

Yami frowned, "Well I am a dark spirit. I could erase this memory?"

"No!" Seto snapped, "It's a memory he has. I will not take it from him. But please Yami let me go home."

The final part of this Christmas past ended when the Black Dragon card landed between Joey's feet. Joey shuddered. He now knew why Seto disliked the card. Joey no longer wanted it as his own.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Seto Kaiba's Christmas Carol.  
Author: MrpointyhornsRating: T  
Pairing(s): S/J, hintings of YB/YY, and onesided T/YY  
Beta: None  
Warings: Yaoi, Slight Fluff, mentions of child abuseSpoilers: noneSummary: It's the typical Christmas Carol story, with Seto as Scrooge, Yami, Marik, and Bakura playing the spirits of Christmas. Only Seto's not exactly a scrooge, his past holds little happiness, and his future holds no sign of despair and Joey is 'handcuffed' to Seto. Still can Seto learn something from this holiday classic?

Chapter 7

* * *

Seto and Joey were returned to Seto's room. They were in Seto's bed and not in the center of the room. About an hour's time had past since they had been gone.

"I'm sorry, Seto," Joey still felt terrible.

"I said its okay. It happened. It is okay. I won," Seto explained.

"But you never told anyone. You never wanted anyone to know. Now I know. I'm sorry," Joey explained.

Seto looked up at him, "I wasn't ready to share that with anyone, but it didn't mean I never wanted to. I'm still confused, now especially. I partly convinced myself that I was doing something good by keeping it from Mokuba."

Joey had never had the best father. He knew what it meant to make excuses for his father's wrong doings. Joey had never been touch but he often trying to find some justification for the yelling and drinking that his father did do. Nothing Joey came up with justified treating another person like the way his father treated him. The excuses only placed a bandage on the wound; it neither helped nor hurt it. It just covered it up so it would not have to be dealt with.

"No matter what, you did not deserve to be treated like that," Joey firmly said.

Seto may not be ready to accept what Joey said, but he could not argue when Joey spoke in that way. "It helped," Seto said. "I need to check on Mokuba."

Joey knew Mokuba was okay but he let Seto lead them to Mokuba's room. It was the least that Joey could do.

Seto didn't go inside this time. He stood in the doorway. He didn't want to wake up his little brother again. "Does he look traumatized?"

"No," Joey assured, "But neither do you."

"I guess, in the morning, I should talk to him," Seto said. He turned from the doorway. He was okay to go back to bed again.

A light from downstairs caught his attention, "Someone is down there."

"You don't have employees?"

"Not on Christmas. Come on it's probably Pegasus, again," Seto started down the steps

In the family room where the brother's Christmas tree and presents were was not Pegasus. It was Marik. A dark spirit that was split from Malik's soul.

"Marik?" Joey stared.

"Joey! Seto!" Marik smiled, "These presents are..."

"Seto and Mokuba's."

"Better than rocks," Marik finished. He giggled lightly, "Tea got Yami a rock."

"Those aren't yours," Seto repeated Joey.

"But I'm the ghost of Christmas Present."

"Oh no," Joey muttered.

"Oh yes! The present is the best. I get to be opened up and there is a treat inside. I'm here to show Seto what his scrooge like ways has caused people around him," Marik squealed. "It's so much fun to torture humans like this."

"Look here Seto is not a scrooge! He is nice and a good boss. He wants to spend the day with his brother. You guys need to go home Seto needs to sleep," Joey growled. He defensively moved in front of Seto.

"Aww that's cute," Marik said. "I guess maybe I should go home."

"Yay!" Joey encouraged, "Wait, really?"

"No, are you kidding, presents are the best part of Christmas," Marik did not have to snap his fingers. Seto's living room faded away.

This time instead of showing Seto's past Christmases Marik would be showing Seto and Joey the Christmas that would occur that day. These Christmases were of a direct result to Seto's greedy ways.

_Marik started with one of Seto's board members. The three teens stood in his driveway and no time past as the board member, Kio and his girlfriend Kari came out into the yard._

_  
"A car!" the girl squealed, "Oh but it's not a Mercedes."_

"_I know love. I'm sorry sweat heart. It's Kaiba-san's fault. He didn't give me my bonus until last week," Kio sympathized._

"_I can't believe you!" She screamed. "This diamond necklace all wrong, the car, the dog! You wouldn't amount to anything. I can't live like this."_

Marik stared, "Aren't diamonds and cars a good thing?"

"Yes they are. She has no right to complain," Joey said.

"Drats I'm supposed to show Seto what problems his greediness causes. Okay I know, lets go to Mokuba." He said, then before the woman stormed off Marik changed the scene.

"Hey Yami couldn't do that," Joey complained.

"The present is different. It is always coming and going. Mostly going so we can skip though it better," Marik said.

"Oh," Joey said.

_They were in Marik's bedroom the young boy just walked in with his arms full of toys. He had just finished opening his gifts. Mokuba put some of his toys away he kept the other out. Then he sat down on his bed. He picked up one of his books and began to read it._

"Oh my god. Your brother is so boring," Marik cried, "there is no pain and misery here!"

"Wait, wait, here comes Seto," Joey stalled Marik.

_Seto, the one not following Marik around, came into Mokuba's room. Seto crawled onto his brother's bed. The older brother began to tickle his little brother._

"_Seto stop it!" Mokuba giggled._

"_Nuh-uh, Mokuba. I took the entire day off for you. You are not spending it in your room," Seto stopped tickling his brother. He lay beside him and half cuddled with him._

"_Okay, what do you want to do?" Mokuba squirmed a little._

"_Let's go to the soccer game," Seto suggested._

"_The college one?" Mokuba asked._

_Seto nodded. "Yes! Seto this is so great! Let's go!" Mokuba ran out of the room. _

_Seto sat up, instead of following right behind Mokuba Seto turned his gaze. Joey blinked several times. It was almost like this Seto was looking at him. Only that Seto couldn't seem to find what he was looking towards. That Seto sighed. He stood up and left the room._

"Was he looking at me?" Joey asked.

"No, we cannot be seen or heard," Marik said.

Seto shrugged, "Well since that was me in the morning then I should know that we are, were here?"

Joey nodded slowly, "Then why were you looking at me?"

"I don't know," Seto glared.

"Well it's creepy," Joey whined. "Stop it! Stop looking at me!"

"You're kidding me," Seto rolled his eyes.

Marik giggled, "Prefect. And we're done." Marik was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Seto Kaiba's Christmas Carol.

Author: Mrpointyhorns  
Rating: T  
Pairing(s): S/J, hintings of YB/YY, and onesided T/YY  
Beta: None

Warings: Yaoi, Slight Fluff, mentions of child abuse

Chapter Warnings: Child abuse/molesting.

Spoilers: none

Summary: It's the typical Christmas Carol story, with Seto as Scrooge, Yami, Marik, and Bakura playing the spirits of Christmas. Only Seto's not exactly a scrooge, his past holds little happiness, and his future holds no sign of despair and Joey is 'handcuffed' to Seto. Still can Seto learn something from this holiday classic?

Chapter 8

Marik was gone. Joey and Seto still remained. The Christmas present day was still solid.

Joey waved his hands around the place that Marik once stood. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know," Seto shrugged, "Look we went to the past and then to the present. Yami said that we or I would be visited by three spirits. I figure if we've been this far we might as well get on with it."

"I'm still mad at you," Joey stated.

"Joey I don't know why I looked at you. I promise to tell you when I do."

"That's all I ask," Joey said.

Seto smiled.

Just as Seto predicted the ghost of the past entered. He was covered in a cloak from head to toe. This made the spirit look like Death.

"Is that you Bakura?" Joey asked.

"Damn it!" Bakura pulled his hood off. "It sucks that you know me. Do you understand how much fun it is to scare pathetic mortals with this costume?"

"That's what Halloween is for," Seto said.

"No one is afraid of anything on Halloween. But if you wear this on Christmas then even the toughest men end up crying like babies." Bakura explained.

Joey nodded because it made sense. Seto scowled.

"Bakura, did you figure out a way to detach us?" Joey asked.

"Oh yeah. Tea finally left. I better wait until we're done, however. I have no idea whether or not you'd make it back if you were separated here." Bakura nodded.

"You care?" Seto seemed surprised.

"You don't?" Bakura countered.

"Of course I care. I wouldn't want Joey to disappear," Seto said.

"Well I don't want Yami mad at me," Bakura explained.

Joey frowned both reasons sort of hurt. He didn't want to be left behind so he didn't say anything.

"Okay let's get going," Bakura let the room fade out. Then they were in the supposed future, the future that Seto faced if he didn't change his ways.

Seto was older, about ten years but he didn't look like he had aged even a day. He now not only ran Kaiba Corp but he was also a founder of a school, Duel Academy.

That Christmas he was at the school because Mokuba was staying with friend for the holiday. It didn't upset Seto but his only option was to spend the holiday at the school. He made the best of it. He had the students decorate the halls, and for the students that didn't go home he had a Christmas dinner delivered to the school.

After dinner they set up a fire pit and everyone roasted marshmallows. Seto liked to watch the young duelist singing and being merry because of Christmas. It reminded him of Mokuba when he was younger and the Christmases that they spent together.

Bakura turned about and then rubbed his hands over his eyes. The students and Seto were opening gifts and there was nothing so terrible about this future. Certainly it wasn't something that should be prevented.

"Wow Seto, what a nice school," Joey said.

"I didn't know about this school place," Seto said, "I must make plans for it in the future."

"Uh-uh it's not written in stone. The future could be changed," Bakura explained.

"But this is a good future," Joey said.

Bakura shrugged, "It is strange. Let's just try a little bit further into the future. Maybe the gods have something else in mind."

Seto agreed, "_If_ something is going to happen, then I want to do something if I can."

Bakura nodded and the scene washed away.

This time future Seto was even older but once again he still looked like he was fifteen. Only the fact that he opened the front door to his house and was promptly called, "Uncle Seto," made the age change noticeable. Two young children were climb up him the very next moment. Mokuba, who did look older than he presently did, stepped in the house as well.

"I'm glad you could make it," Seto managed to hug his brother with the two little boys on his shoulders.

"I'm glad you invited me." Mokuba smiled but it was sad. "Mum left us."

Seto frowned. He dragged the little boys from his shoulders. "I'm sorry Mokuba, but you and the boys are allowed to stay here as long as you need."

Mokuba hugged his brother again, "Thank you. You've always been there for me."

Bakura wrinkled his nose. "This is a little worse than before but now really for you."

"Who left Mokuba?" Joey asked.

"I don't want to know. Mokuba has children with her. I will not write them out of history," Seto said.

Bakura agreed, "Anyway, I don't know. I'm here for Seto, and it's pointless. Let's go home. When we return Joey you'll be free. Then you can go home." Joey nodded. "Remember any of this can be changed," Bakura repeated. A moment later the future was once again a blank sheet.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Seto Kaiba's Christmas Carol.

Author: Mrpointyhorns  
Rating: T  
Pairing(s): S/J, hintings of YB/YY, and onesided T/YY  
Beta: None

Warings: Yaoi, Slight Fluff, mentions of child abuse

Spoilers: none

Summary: It's the typical Christmas Carol story, with Seto as Scrooge, Yami, Marik, and Bakura playing the spirits of Christmas. Only Seto's not exactly a scrooge, his past holds little happiness, and his future holds no sign of despair and Joey is 'handcuffed' to Seto. Still can Seto learn something from this holiday classic?

Chapter 9

Joey's Christmas present did not seem as great as Seto's had nor was it as bad as Seto's past Christmases.

Although it felt as though he had not been up all night, Joey did not enjoy being woken up a six in the morning. The sound of his father's yelling was too hard to ignore.

"Shit where have you been all night? You worthless bitch get up!" The man spat. He threw his empty beer bottle at the wall above Joey's bed. "Merry Christmas fucker!" Joey flinched as the glass rained down around him. Carefully he got out of bed to make his father breakfast. He was hoping that, that would calm him down.

"So what _did_ you do last night? Are you causing problems fag? Did you whore yourself? You're just like your mother? Pathetic. Worthless. Weak."

Joey set the breakfast pancakes in front of his father. The man ate almost silently. Joey for once felt glad to have a father like him at least he wasn't like Gozaburo Kaiba. Still he wished for a better one. After a lot of yelling and complaining Joey's father finally passed out in front of the television a few hours after breakfast.

Joey sighed in relief. He turned the television quieter and started to pick up after his father. He dare not clean when his father was awake. If he did his father would rage on and on about Joey being a girl. The last time Joey cleaned, Joey's father had pissed on the carpet just to help Joey in his efforts. Joey did not want to live in filth however so he still tried to clean when his father was asleep.

Around noon Joey was taking the garbage out to the curb. He took his time. Thinking about the fact that it was Christmas, a time for family, and still he wanted to be any place else."

"Joey."

Joey turned to the sound of his name.

"I figured it out."

"Seto?" Joey raised a brow. "Aren't you going to the game?"

"Mokuba's in the car," Seto explained.

Joey tilted his head and waved to Mokuba.

"Joey you little fag get the hell back in here you piece of shit," Joey's father yelled.

"Dad," Joey flushed, "Hold on just a second."

"Don't make me come out there. You are a worthless fag," this time he yelled from the entrance of the apartment.

Joey flinched. He looked helplessly at Seto. "Dad, I'm talking to my friend. Go back inside, I'm coming."

Joey's father scoffed. He tossed his beer bottle aside. Then he slammed the door. Joey flinched when he heard the door lock.

"Sorry."

Seto narrowed his eyes at the apartment. "Does he always act like that?"

"It's not that bad," Joey whispered.

"I'm sorry I ever called you worthless," Seto answered.

"Seto, thank you," Joey said in awe. "What were you saying?"

"Oh, I figured it out. The spirits. They did have a purpose." Seto moved forward.

"Huh, but even Bakura admitted that you weren't a scrooge." Joey reminded.

Seto shrugged, "Maybe. But I was alone, in the future, in the past, and when I looked for you."

"Alone?" Joey blinked lightly. "But you were happy."

"I was content. Joey listen; do you want to come to the game with us?" Seto ofter.

Joey flipped out. "Yes! Of course I will. I love soccer. You're not kidding are you?"

"No," Seto smiled softly.

"And then?" Joey asked.

"And then we will see. Would you like to try?" Seto asked.

"Okay."

Seto opened the door to the limo. Joey slid into the passenger seat.

"Hi Joey," Mokuba smiled thoughtfully.

Seto took the driver's seat. He looked over his shoulder at Mokuba. "You ready to go?"

"Is Joey your boyfriend?" Mokuba asked.

Seto looked at Joey, "He's my Christmas present."

The End.


End file.
